Boys don't cry
by Diri-chan
Summary: L'histoire d'un assassin prêt à tout pour ceux qu'il aime. Malheureusement, parfois, "tout" n'est pas suffisant. Les larmes ne lui manquent pas mais les garçons ne pleurent pas. OS


**Auteur **: Diri-chan

**Base **: Gundam Wing

**Note **: Je ne respecte pas le scénario de GW et j'ai revu Duo à ma sauce. On pourrait conscidérer qu'il n'a pas connu Solo. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ce petit OS, en espérant que ca vous plaise.

**Boys don't cry**

Duo avait enfilé avec délectation ce pull étroit aussi noir que chaud. Il était doux et agréable. Ça faisait si longtemps. Une main se referma violemment sur son bras, Duo referma les yeux. Doux et éphémère rêve de liberté.

Il suit le rythme du militaire tout en savourant le silence de la nuit. L'homme s'arrête et le lâche lorsqu'ils sont arrivés au milieu de la troupe. Une putain de troupe de militaire. Duo enfonce ses mains profondément dans ses poches, savourant le fait même d'avoir des poches pendant que les militaires font un dernier briefing.

"Bien compris, 02 ?

- Ouais, ouais, compris. J'refais la poussière d'l'aération, je passe faire coucou aux gardes puis à leur big boss."

Le regard assassin de son superviseur le ré-embruma encore un peu plus si possible. Chef, oui, chef. Voilà ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre sans doute mais Duo n'est pas militaire. Il ne le sera jamais. La tête enfoncé dans les épaules, il suivit un autre soldat "03" qui avait effectué la première mission d'infiltration pour découvrir les plans exacts des lieux ainsi que ses failles.

Il crapahuta jusqu'au conduit que Trowa avait préparé pour l'infraction et se glissa dedans. Il remonte le bandana qu'il a noué autour de son cou sur son nez pour se protéger de la poussière. Il rampe en vitesse, Heero ou 01, son superviseur ne supporterai pas un quelconque retard. Premier embranchement, il tourne sur la gauche. Second embranchement, il l'ignore et continu tout droit jusqu'à une grille. Il est juste au bord de la salle de repos, sans attendre, il dévisse la grille et la soulève avant de se jeter au milieu des hommes, un pistolet muni d'un silencieux à la main. Il est rapide, il les prend par surprise. Le combat est bref.

Première partie de la mission, réussie. Il fait attention à ne pas marcher dans du sang. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on puisse le suivre à la trace. Les gardes n'ont toujours pas donnés l'alerte, il faut se dépêcher. Il court, ombre silencieuse et mortelle, dans les couloirs déserts. Le bureau du big boss est là... Il s'arrête tout près de la porte et tends l'oreille. Comme il le craignait, le big boss est entrain de voir l'un de ses officiers. D'après Trowa, il a toujours deux gardes du corps avec lui. Ce qui fait au moins quatre personnes entraînés dans cette pièce.

Il recharge son arme tranquillement, pousse un soupir défait et ouvre la porte d'un seul coup. Sans attendre, il tire sur le big boss, en pleine tête. Sur le second du big boss, dans la nuque. Il va pour se tourner vers les angles en quête des gardes du corps lorsque l'un d'entre eux frappe son bras, lui faisant lâcher son arme. De sa seconde main, il saisit son couteau et lui tranche la gorge.

PAN.

Un coup de feu retentit. L'homme devant lui est encore entrain de tomber lorsque la douleur le foudroit. Il se retourne, la lame vers l'extérieur et blesse légèrement l'homme. Il bondit et enfonce son couteau dans l'avant-bras coupable avant de planter ce coeur encore palpitant. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois, cinq fois, six fois. C'est une quinte de toux violente et ferrailleuse qui l'arrête. Il lance un coup d'oeil inquiet à sa montre, il est en retard, blessé et couvert de sang. Il n'observe pas la blessure à son épaule, il n'a pas le temps pour ça. Il s'offre l'un des plus beaux sprints meutriers de sa vie. Lorsqu'il sort enfin de la base, toutes les alarmes retentissent.

Il saute dans le véhicule quelques secondes avant que les hangars externes n'explosent. La mission d'Heero sans doute. L'homme est déjà là, il l'observe d'un oeil critique alors que Duo détourne le regard.

La jeep roule à toute vitesse et son pull est aussi déchiré que poisseux de sang. Il tremble de froid et la journée n'est pas finit. Quelques heures passent jusqu'à ce qu'ils regagnent la planque.

Duo descend immédiatement de la voiture et se rends en salle de débriefing : le salon. Il aurait préféré aller prendre une douche, se soigner et dormir... Autant d'action qu'il n'était pas près d'effectuer ce jour là. D'abord, Heero demande un débriefing précis pour faire le rapport de mission, la petite réunion dure plus d'une demi-heure.

"Y'avais un paquet de mec dans la salle d'repos. J'l'ai ai tous tué.

- Combien exactement ? intervient un jeune soldat, Quatre."

Duo observa Quatre un instant avant de se tourner vers son superviseur. Il avait fait une nouvelle boulette visiblement...

"Je ... presque un chargeur complet. 8 ou 9 ? Puis j'suis allé au bureau du boss. Ils étaient 4. Le boss, un gradé et les gardes. Pareil, tous mort. J'ai été repéré sur le chemin du retour, à cause du sang je pense. Un des gardes m'a tiré dessus."

Le regard de tueur de son superviseur montre bien qu'il sait que tout ce sang ne lui appartient pas, après tout, il en ait couvert. L'ordre de mission était clair, il demandait des assassinats propres. Des exécutions uniquement. Il paierait sans doute pour ça aussi... Le débriefing continue, comme il s'y attendait Heero n'a pas commit d'erreur et à tout fait exploser après avoir lancer des virus dans les systèmes informatiques.

Ses mains tremblent autant de froid que de fatigue lorsque Heero termine le rapport. Le jeune homme aux cheveux nattés monte rapidement à l'étage, en direction de la petite chambre qu'il occupe. Il passe à côté de la salle de bain mais ne s'y arrête pas. Non, la soirée n'est pas finie... Heero arrive à sa suite avec une petite trousse de secours. Il a visiblement l'intention de le soigner. Sans le laisser attendre, le japonais découpe le pull avec un scapel. Il observe la blessure et ouvre la blessure assez largement, pour en sortir la balle qui est restée fichée là. Les gestes sont durs et violents, sans anesthésie. Duo fait de son mieux pour resté immobile et silencieux. Une sueur froide parcourt son dos. Heero fait les derniers points avant de reprendre le scalpel.

Sans hésitation et sans pitié, il saisit la natte et la tranche. Le jeune homme reste là, immobile et choqué.

"Ton appel téléphonique est annulé."

Deux punitions pour une mission réussit... Duo s'effondre, la douleur lancinante de son épaule n'est rien face à la douleur morale. Cela fait trois mois que ses missions ne sont jamais assez bonnes, Heero lui retire toujours son appel. Un appel par semaine, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer... Quand on l'avait sortit de prison pour utiliser ses compétences, il n'avait pas eut le choix. Ils avaient sut faire pression sur lui.

Ses cheveux, c'était comme si on lui avait arraché l'âme ... Il frôla les cheveux mort à jamais et tenta de ne pas penser à son passé, à l'histoire de ses cheveux. Son superviseur savait-il ce qu'il venait de lui arracher ? Sans doute.

Nouvelle mission, nouveaux ordres, nouveaux assassinats. Duo ne semblait pas particulièrement attentif ou concentré. Il était comme absent. Le jeune homme jusque là si bavard répondait par monosyllabe, presque à la façon d'un militaire.

"Heero, non. Il n'est pas près, si tu l'envoies là-bas, il va se faire tuer."

Le militaire observa son compagnon d'arme. Quatre avait toujours sentit ce genre de chose.

"Mission reportée dans deux jours.

- Quoi ? Non ! Non ! S'teu-plait ! J'vais y arriver. J'peux le faire."

Quatre détourne le regard sachant que son intervention entrainerait sans doute le couroux d'Heero sur l'assassin. Duo semblait d'ailleurs lui aussi le savoir et il ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner aussi facilement.

"Je peux le tuer. J'y arriverai. Ce sera propre, net et tout comme tu le veux. Donne-moi une chance !"

Heero lui répondit d'un reniflement dédaigneux avant de partir calculer les implications de ce retard. Dans un angle du salon, Wufei foudroyait Duo du regard alors que l'homme semblait entrain de s'effondrer.

L'arabe décida d'aller plaider la cause de Duo auprès de son gardien. Lorsque la politique d'emploi de prisonnier dans leurs missions avaient été mise en place, ils leurs avaient envoyé deux hommes : Trowa et Duo. Avec Trowa, il n'avait pas eut le moindre soucis. L'homme était appliqué, soigneux et calme. Duo était beaucoup plus excentrique, plus joyeux, bavard et non militaire... mais peu à peu ils l'avaient vu s'éteindre. Un matin, il était descendu avec les cheveux courts, coupés de façon irrégulière et avec le regard vide.

"Donne lui son coup de téléphone. Un par semaine, c'était son contrat.

- Hn.

- Il ne sera mort avant d'être parfait à ce rythme là !

- ...

- Il n'a pas tenté de fuir et il est efficace. Ce n'est pas un militaire. Il a besoin d'appeler."

Le jeune de L2 s'était refugié dans la chambre. Il n'était pas bien sûr de la marche à suivre, rare était les jours sans mission, mais il avait estimé que rester dans le salon ne plairait pas au militaire. Il était donc retourner dans ses "quartiers". La petite chambre comptait deux lits, un pour son geolier et un autre pour lui. Sans attendre, il se dirigea jusqu'à la fenêtre close. Il aurait été si simple de la fracturer malgré le verrou que le pilote avait installé. Puis, ce serait la liberté. Duo pose une main sur la vitre et observa l'extérieur. Tout était si vert et si différent de sa colonnie natale. Il posa le front sur la vitre froide, il pleuvait dehors.

_Boys don't cry._

Le ciel le faisait pour lui après tout. Derrière lui, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Immédiatement, il écartat les mains de son corps et les posa bien en évidence sur le mur autour de la fenêtre. Il ne voulait pas être punit sur un malentendu. Il le serait déjà suffisament à cause du retard de la mission. Ses appels, ses cheveux, sa liberté... qu'allait-il lui prendre d'autres ? L'homme s'approcha, le fit se retourner et arracha d'un seul geste la croix qu'il portait autour du cou. Le coeur de Duo s'affola alors que l'adrénaline se diffusait dans son corps. Sans vraiment le vouloir Duo saisit le poignet du militaire. Cela faisait si mal. Il détourna le regard et lâcha l'asiatique.

Dehors, les arbres luttaient contre les élèments. Il les observa en tremblant. Il ne possèdait plus rien à présent. Il aurait aimé sentir sa natte le long de son dos, le poids de sa croix sur sa nuque et surtout, surtout ... pouvoir utiliser ce téléphone. Il ne parlait même pas d'une vidéoconférence qui aurait pourtant été possible avec le matériel sur place. Non, juste d'un instant au téléphone. Il aurait aimé ... Ne pas être recouvert de sang sans avoir la moindre certitude. Les doutes le rongeait.

Devant lui, la nuit tombait doucement et la pluie se calmait avant de cesser tout à fait. Duo restait là, le regard vide. Lorsqu'il se détourna, ce fut pour retourner à ses couteaux. Il passa une partie de la nuit à les affûter, les rendant de plus en plus dangereux. Pour une raison étrange, Heero ne lui laissait pas son arme à feu, seulement ses couteaux. Comme s'il pourrait faire quoique ce soit contre eux. Comme si il n'aurait pas put tous les tuer avec ses lames...

Lorsque ses couteaux furent absolument parfait, il les réinstalla sur son corps, les laissa épouser ses courbes. Peu importe leurs dangerosités, peu importe les plaies et les cicatrices. Ses armes pouvaient lui sauver la vie. Le reste de cette vie en tout cas. Peut-être la vie d'autres personnes aussi ... Ce qui était très paradoxale, puisque ses lames étaient celle d'un assassin.

Assez tôt, le soldat parfait revient dans la chambre. Un seul regard confirma qu'il n'avait plus la croix. Duo ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ne l'avait pas détruite. Un espoir sans doute vain. Il s'était couché sans mot après avoir éteinds toutes les lumières, sans s'occuper davantage de lui. Duo était resté là, un moment, puis il s'était couché et avait regardé le plafond durant un long moment.

Durant les deux jours suivant, l'ambiance avait été des plus tendues. Duo mangeait peu, il dormait mal, le stress le rongeait et quand finalement la mission arriva, il n'était pas plus près que la dernière fois. Heero lui avait fournit un nouveau pull, aussi rêche que le premier était doux. Si le militaire n'avait pas eut l'air d'y prêter si peu d'attention, il aurait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une punition. Malheureusement, c'était juste un manque de conscidération chronique. Il s'était mit une pression de folie, il devait réaliser une mission parfaite, il devait y parvenir ... Il devait gagner le droit d'utiliser le téléphone.

Dès qu'il avait posé un pied dans la base, il avait comprit qu'il ne réussirait pas. Trowa n'avait pas réussit à s'infiltrer complètement, Duo devait aller dans une zone inconnue. En fonction des dépenses de la base, des statistiques et autres chiffres, Heero avait fait une estimation du nombre de garde présent ici. Ils avaient renforcés chaque grille d'aération pour empêcher toute intrusion discrète. Il fallait passer directement par les couloirs. Heero lui avait donné l'objectif de dix minutes sans être repérer, autrement dit, il devait parvenir à la cible avant que l'alerte soit donnée. Le premier garde fit de la résistance et donna l'alerte immédiatement. Il n'avait pas tenu plus de dix secondes avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée. S'il réussit à le tuer, c'est au prix de grand effort et de beaucoup de temps. Au fur et à mesure de son avancé, il comprit que ce n'était pas de simple garde ou de simple soldat. Non, ils avaient tous reçu un entrainement d'élite.

Son instinct de rat des rues lui disait de faire demi-tour et de fuir. Pourtant, il continua à avancer. Si son superviseur lui faisait payer lorsqu'il faisait des erreurs en mission ou qu'il avait juste des contre-temps, que lui ferait il pour avoir abandonné et ne pas avoir supprimé l'objectif ? Il ne voulait pas le savoir. S'être fait repérer et le retard accumulé serait déjà de trop.

Il accèlerait, tuait, ignorant ses propres blessures jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse atteindre la cible. Pas d'hésitation, le politique ne savait pas se défendre, il lui trancha la gorge au moment même où plusieurs coups l'atteignaient. La cible tomba, morte. Ce fut la dernière image que vit Duo avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

A l'extérieur, Quatre venait de détruire deux hangars avant de battre en retraite. Heero s'était occupé de pirater les données des ordinateurs et avait lancé un protocole d'alerte, l'associant à un virus pour infecter d'autres bases. A bord de leurs gundams, les deux pilotes ouvrirent la communication.

"Il est en retard.

- Hn.

- Tu crois qu'il s'est fait capturé ?"

A l'extérieur de la base, Wufei venait de détruire un hangar d'approvisionnement, il entra à son tour dans la conversation :

"Ici 05. Mission effectué.

- 02 n'est pas encore là. 01, allons-nous le chercher ? demanda Quatre, inquiet.

- 03, 04, 05, rentrez à la base. Je m'occupe de lui."

Heero ne se demanda pas si envoyer un homme seul, à pied, pour assassiner un haut dirigeant ou deux au sein d'une base ennemi était la meilleure méthode. Il savait que c'était la plus efficace, la seule méthode où le risque de fuite du dit dirigeant était nul. Détruire une base n'assure pas la mort des cibles. Seul un assassin est fiable pour cela. Le meilleur emprisonné, c'était Duo. Ils étaient allés le chercher jusqu'à L2 pour ça.

Non, tout ce qu'il se demanda c'est s'il devait tenter de l'extraire de la base ou seulement de le tuer. Le faire sortir de là serait plus dangereux et difficile et au vue de son efficacité en valait-il la peine ? Une fois sortit, serait-il capable de le tenir ?

Si 02 obéissait, c'était uniquement pour avoir ses appels. Pour le moment, il les lui supprimait pour des raisons pour ou moins juste : les missions n'étaient pas parfaite. Il ne pouvait pas en supprimer plusieurs à l'avance sous peine de provoquer un total désintérêt pour les missions. Non, elles devaient être un challenge pour lui. Malheureusement, Heero avait reçu des ordres et des informations. Si Duo obéissait, c'était pour assurer la protection de deux orphelins, deux gosses de L2. Deux gosses décédait il y a trois mois déjà de maladie... Duo n'avait plus de raison d'obéir et personne ne voulait qu'il le comprenne, personne ne voulait voir la fureur de l'assassin se retournait sur eux. Heero avait reçu l'ordre de lui retirer ses appels sous prétexte libre.

Heero n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas fait de commentaire. Il n'aimait pas la cruauté, mais sa formation militaire lui permettait d'en comprendre l'intérêt.

C'est ce même intérêt qui le fit rentrer dans la base, à pied, comme 02. Ce même intérêt qui le fit observer le travail d'un oeil critique, évaluant la portée des coups et la vitesse d'action. Comme toujours il avait été très rapide, pas assez mais tout de même rapide. Les adversaires semblaient s'être défendu, mettant à mal la technique d'assassinat rapide de leur assaillant. Duo ne s'était visiblement pas départit de son calme : ses ennemis étaient morts. Gorge tranchée, balle dans la nuque ou le front. Quelques coups au niveau du coeur, avant d'achever par la gorge. Des morts assez rapide. A travers une observation rapide et discrète, Heero comprit qu'il avait dut être blessé, il avait visiblement ralentit. Ses adversaires présentés maintenant plusieurs blessures, toujours mortelles mais moins précises. Il arriva finalement au coeur de la zone.

Plusieurs hommes étaient encore là, sans attendre, il les tua. Uniquement des coups de feu, il savait se servir d'un couteau mais ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Il s'approcha d'un corps qui n'était pas son oeuvre : celui du dirigeant. Duo avait visiblement rempli sa mission. Il suivit les goutellettes de sang qui partait de la scène du crime, il arriva finalement à la scène d'interrogatoire. A l'intérieur, il y avait sept hommes et Duo, menotté.

"Je veux le nom de ton chef ! QUI T'AS ENVOYE ICI !

- C'est m'sieur l'père fouettard. Il aime pas les enfants pas s"

Un coup de poing violent en pleine joue l'interrompit. Sa tête vola vers la gauche, il se laissa aller tranquillement sachant qu'un revers viendrait bientôt le cueillir et il accompagna discrètement le geste pour minimiser les dégâts avant de reprendre d'une voix chantante :

"Vilain, vilain garçon. Et t'espèrer voir l'père Noël ? Faut pas rêver !"

Un coup en plein dans les abdos lui arracha une quinte de toux violente mais son immense sourire ne s'en alla pas. Un sourire qu'Heero voyait rarement. Il avait sut faire naitre la douleur dans ce regard arrogant, il avait sut déformer ses traits de douleur. La torture physique ne marche pas sur ce genre de personne habituer à la souffrance. Tranquillement, sans inquiétude, il évalua la situation. Comment les tuer le plus rapidement possible ?

"Si tu veux d'friandises pour Noel, il faut être un good boy. Ok ? A good boy."

L'homme saisit ses cheveux un petit peu trop long pour un garçon et rejeta sa tête en arrière en lui hurlant dans les oreilles :

"Petite Salope ! Je vais te faire parler, moi !"

Sans attendre, il envoya son genoux dans l'entrejambe de l'adolescent qui se plia en deux sous le choc. Dans le même mouvement, Duo venait de saisir l'oreille du tortionnaire entre ses dents, il rua vers l'avant en la lui arrachant presque complètement avant de se jeter en arrière, utilisant ses jambes pour étrangler l'homme, les fixant violemment autour de son cou. Il n'y avait pas la moindre hésitation, et alors que le garde le plus proche tentait de se jeter sur lui, ils entendirent le craquement caractéristique des cervicales qui se brisent. Heero observait la scène, toujours immobile et dissimulé. Sans attendre, Duo parvient à se dégager de l'homme mort mais ses menottes l'immobilisées toujours. Il était pourtant près au combat.

Heero sortit de l'ombre et abattit sans pitié les hommes restant. Avant de pointer son arme sur l'adolescent de L2. Duo observa le canon de l'arme, et avec un calme absolut, il demanda à son coéquipier de ne pas le tuer. Il devait pouvoir continuer les missions. Il serait sérieux et ferait de son mieux. Il n'avait rien dit à l'ennemi et il aurait finit par arriver à s'évader. Il serait revenu pour poursuivre les missions.

"Hn. Pour les enfants ?"

Duo déglutit et regarda le sol. C'est certain que pour un soldat parfait, avoir besoin d'une raison égoïste devait être on ne peut plus honteux. Pour un gosse des rues qui a apprit que tout s'achète, que tout ce vends et que rien n'est gratuit dans ce monde ... c'était normal. Néanmoins, il y avait plus de chance qu'il le tue s'il répondait 'oui' que s'il arrangeait un petit peu la vérité. Pas un mensonge, juste un petit arrangement. La cause était noble et il aimait tuer. Deux raisons qu'il pouvait mettre en avant.

"Pas seul'ment. J'préfère être assassin que pute. Et j'préfère tuer pour cette cause qu'une autre.

- Hn.

- Putain ! Libère-moi. J'peux encore t'être utile !

- Les enfants étaient malades lorsqu'ils ont été prit en charge."

Une bien longue phrase dans la bouche de cet homme. Duo se tendit comme un arc, allant contre des fers. Malade ? Sans doute oui, on ne sort pas d'une colonie poubelle sans quelques infections et autres maladies plus ou moins bénines. Heero ne continua pas alors il supposa qu'il attendait une réponse.

"Si tu veux que j'retourne faire le tappin pour payer les médicaments, je le f'rai. Je f'rai tout ce qu'il faut. Libère-moi.

- Ton contrat indique que les enfants étaient à notre charge. Les soins ont été payés mais les enfants sont morts."

Il sentit son souffle se couper dans sa poitrine. Ses petits rats des rues étaient morts. Tout ceux qu'il avait voulu protéger, tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était pour des petits rats des rues décédés.

"Non... Non... Quand ?

- 97 jours."

Les yeux de l'assassin roulèrent dans leurs orbites sous le choc alors qu'il comprenait soudain la raison de ses appels supprimés. Il n'y avait personne à appeler... Il n'y avait plus personne pour lui. Plus personne nul part. Ils étaient tous partit dans un monde meilleur. Ils l'avaient tous laissé sur le bord du chemin. Maintenant, le soldat allait le tuer. Il n'avait plus rien à offrir, cela faisait longtemps que sa situation était instable. Il était trop dangereux pour qu'on le mette simplement à la porte ou pour qu'on l'enferme quelques part, tel une épée de Damoclès qui resurgirait un jour ou l'autre.

Boy's dont cry.

Il leva simplement les yeux vers Heero, lui fit une sourire en coin en murmurant :

"D'accord. C'est pas plus mal comme ça."

Il avait toujours trouvé cet homme plutôt à son goût physiquement parlant, alors il le détailla une dernière fois. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond, sa peau qui semblait si lisse et si loin de son propre teint pâle, ses muscles roulant avec force sous sa peau. Ses doigts fins et forts. Ce doigt sur la gâchette de l'arme. Pas la moindre hésitation sur son visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix lasse murmura "mission accompli" avant de quitter la pièce ensanglantée.


End file.
